


tom ford be damned

by goldtitainium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all ive been doing lately lmao, just a child, that..............makes him sound like a goat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtitainium/pseuds/goldtitainium
Summary: Steve Rogers gets turned into a toddler.this is how Tony Stark handles it.





	tom ford be damned

**Author's Note:**

> baby steve and tony is actually good with kids stark, i hope you enjoy!!

“I- what- what is this?”

Tony Stark, a man notorious for never shutting up was stunned to silence by the frankly _adorable_ two-year-old on Thor’s shoulders, who looked suspiciously like - “Steve?”

The kid-- toddler? gave him a wide, toothy grin at the sound of his name and nodded enthusiastically, blond hair flopping over his forehead. “Thor, buddy,” Tony said, through gritted teeth, he didn’t bode well with children, lest he become like his father, “why is my boyfriend a baby?” he asked, glaring up at the _god of thunder._ He was incredibly aware of how strong Thor was but, honestly, he didn’t care right now. Because his _boyfriend was a baby._

Thor was, admittedly, a little scared, “Uh, my brother, Loki, had a fight with the Grandmaster, if you ask me, they’ve been on the rocks for a couple days now, but anyway, he came here to blow off some steam and, uh, now your Captain is two years of age, a rather mighty age, around the age Loki was when he first stabbed me. Anyway, he said it would probably only last a day or two or three maybe, he wasn’t very clear,” and with that, he swung baby-Steve off his shoulders and tried to hand him to Tony.

“No. No, no, no, no, nope. I don’t do kids or babies or toddlers, no-one under age ten,” they were all annoying and loud and _messy_ and he was wearing Tom Ford, (most of them) were idiots who had no sense of the value of clothes (and small and breakable and very easily impressionable, he was _not_ a good guy for kids to be around). And he didn’t want to be responsible for his boyfriend’s demise as a baby as a result of his terrible life-skills.

Natasha rolled her eyes, “For god’s sake Stark, take him, he clearly remembers you, he was crying until someone mentioned you and refused to leave Thor before now. He’s still the same Steve you love.” 

“No, no, _my_ Steve is an adult, not a baby,” Tony protested, even as Steve’s dimming grin tugged at his heartstrings.

“Oh my god, Tony, he is your Steve,” Clint said, exasperated, the kid was _adorable_ , bright blue eyes, filled with innocence and curiosity and ridiculously messy blond hair that stuck out everywhere, Tony needed to get over himself.

“But…” Tony trailed off, eyes never leaving Steve, who had lost the bright smile all together and looked contemplative, as much as a toddler could look contemplative anyway.

Finally, in a small voice, Steve said, “‘ony no ‘yuv me?” He looked up at Tony, watery eyes begging him to prove him wrong, filled with hope and love and an innocence Tony had never seen in Steve before.

And Tony just fucking _caved_. Like a damn house of cards.

“No, no, Stevie,” Tony said, rushing forwards and reaching up to take him into his arms, “I love you, I love you so much, Stevie,” it felt wrong to call a baby Steve, and Stevie seemed to fit well, so Stevie it was.

Tony wondered, while Steve tried to bury himself in Tony, hands clutching tightly at any material he could get his hands on, Tom Ford be damned, Tony wondered, if he was called Stevie as a kid, way way way back when.

Steve lightly tapping him on his face, with his tiny tiny hand, knocked him out of his thoughts, “‘ony ‘ony ‘ony.”

“Yeah munchkin?” Jesus, he was _adorable._

“I ‘yuv you ‘ony.” Steve said, bright grin back.  
Tony kissed the crown of his head, just on his hairline, “I love you too, Stevie.” 

“‘onyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy,” Steve started, gazing up at Tony, “can w’ have ice cream?”  
“Yup,” Tony agreed immediately, chest warming when Steve’s smile grew wider.

Steve had him completely and utterly wrapped around his tiny little finger.

And Tony found that he didn’t mind at all.

The next day, when Steve was back to normal, both him and Tony were happy for that (he suspected that Tony wanted another day with baby-him, he watched over some of the footage of baby-him and Tony playing together and drawing together, and it just confirmed his suspicions that he could, one day, build a family with Tony, and that, maybe, just maybe, the ring in his sock drawer could, maybe, be put on Tony’s finger. Maybe. Possibly.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed,  
> any comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!  
> tumblr: nohalfway  
> <33


End file.
